LUCHA CONTRA EL DESTINO
by cazarecompenzaXIII
Summary: secuela de la historia el ultimo milagro se daran a conocer mas secretos de la primera gran guerra digimon y el secreto que guarda andre entre otros mas
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un año después de la derrota de diablolipmon la regeneracion del digimundo se pudo concluir con el area de la isla de los archivos y el area donde se libro la batalla contra el señor de la oscuridad diablolipmon contra el lider de los caballeros de los milagros warflamekightvmon quien era davis que heredo el liderazgo y pudo triunfar sobre el pero con un alto precio su muerte pero fue revivido por los digidestinados gracias al sacrifcio de los 4 light masters que dieron su vida por davis .después de estos acontecimientos el digidestinado andre habia desaparecido después de la revevicion de davis todo el mundo lo buscaba pero hasta no lo habrian encontrado pero en el lapso del tiempo davis tuvo que reposar en cama durante 5 meses por el gran desgaste fisico y de energia que tuvo que utilizar en la batalla ademas no estaban las pastillas de andre para curarlo mas rapido después con el transcurso del tiempo davis pudo ya correr con facilidad y retomar sus acciones diarias ademas tuvo citas con kari moderadamente cuando estuvo recuperado, cuando tenian a alguno tiempo libre iban al digimundo y proseguir la expedición para encontrar a andre.

Pero la oscuridad no descansaba por su derrota contra el digimundo los nuevos planes de invasión estaban listos liderados por darkmon y por consiguiente los dos ultimos señores de la oscuridad

El mal estaba preparado para actuar y mover su siguiente jugada.

Nota del autor :dentro de poco subire el siguiente capitulo que dara a conocer los planes del lider de los señores de la oscuridad y el paradero de andre y cuales son sus verdaderos motivos

Una ultima cosa estaba pensando si seguirlo con el tiempo de los digidestinados de la serie 1 y 2 o si uno y agrego los personajes de la serie digimon 3 o 4 solo quiero sus opiniones

Pueden ser los dos si quieren

Warflamekightvmon.


	2. conversaciones

En un lugar del digimundo se encontraba una persona y su digimon descansando después de un año de la derrota de diablolipmon .

En el sueño de andre

Se miraba en un digimundo tranquilo y pacifico pero de un momento se volvio gris y huian digimons para protegerse de los señores de la oscuridad el estaba frente a uno de ellos iba ser golpeado pero fue protegido por un joven recubierto por la armadura dorada y le dio una caja dorada pequeña que cabia en la palma de su mano y le dijo que nada mas abres dicha caja en una gran emergencia y fue a luchar con los señores de la oscuridad y el pudo ver una gran explosion

Se levanto andre muy agitado y habia levantado a su compañero

De nuevo el mismo sueño andre pregunto v –mon pasando un vaso de agua.

Gracias, este sueño comenzo hace unas semanas y siempre es el mismo sueño tendra un significado alguno para mi preguntandose a el mismo.

A v mon le preocupaba demasiado su estado y se fue caminar a recolectar alimentos y se le aparecio la identidad de hace un año.

Vmon pronto comenzara la operación avisale a andre.

Pero señor andre a tenido sueños extraños de hace semanas no creo que este bien que iniciemos la operación hasta que este en buenas condiciones.

Esta bien vmon si le pones de esa manera tomanse todo el tiempo requerido pero cunado sea necesario su intervención , sabran cuando es el momento , acto después desaparecio,

Vmon le habia comentado andre de la aparicion de el, los dos se preparaban para dar comienzo la operación cuando esten listos.

En el mar de las tinieblas.

El encargado de la invasión de adentraba en los dominios del señor monocromon y fue recibido por uno de los espectros.

Señor dragomon el invitado a llegado.

Te puedes retirar. Dijo dragomon

Dicho esto su espectro desaparecio.

Mi señor dragomon me llamo darkmon lider del ejercito de las tinieblas de nuestro "lider" de la oscuridad e venido a negociar una alianza tengo entendido que siempre quiso adueñarse del digimundo al enviar a sus mejores agentes a conseguirlo pero ninguno consiguió lo que queria .

Que tienes pensado darkmon

Veras mi señor nuestro "lider" creo un nuevo ejercito pero este no tiene mucha experiencia en el combate a comparación del ejecito de la orden de los caballeros de los milagros que les supera en esa prespectiva por eso quiero proponerle de que sus espectros se fusionen con cada uno de nuestros soldados para que adquieran mas fuerza y experiencia y asi conseguir un ejercito mejor que de la orden. Que decide dragomon .

Una propuesta y una inigualable estrategia a pesar de que no eres un señor de la oscuridad darkmon. Me uno a sus fuerzas pero quiero estar en una reunion con los restantes señores de la oscuridad otra cosa darkmon por que no me dices el nombre de tu "lider"

Veras mi señor ….. yo ni siquiera lo se ni los señores de la oscuridad sabemos su nombre nada mas lo conocemos por el "lider" pero su poder supera a los señores de la oscuridad restantes ademas su poder de destrucción es mucho mas de lo que dejo diablolipmon y warflamekightvmon al digimundo digamos el doble o mas por eso lo respetamos señor dragomon.

Y por que no estan a cargo de esta invasión los señores de la oscuridad restantes .

Eso es muy facil el "lider" desconfio en ellos por que uno de ellos autorizo la salida del ejercito aunque no estaba completo en su totalidad ademas sabia de que esa cantidad no iva a derrotar el ejercito de la orden por esa fue la razon de mi nombramiento como dirigente de esta invasión ademas de mis inigualables estrategias.

Te puedes retirar darkmon

Si, señor enviare la señal de nuestro encuentro y desaparecio en un vortice oscuro.

dragomon diciendo algo

Por fin saldre cuentas saldadas hijos de la luz y esperanza.

En la base de la orden

Pasaban por los pasillos de la base el lider de la orden y su leal comandante

Sabiomon como va la expedición

No encontramos nada aun este chico a borrado todo su existencia del digimundo no ha dejado un rastro alguno ni siquiera una pista.

Esta bien con algo de resignacion.

No se preocupe señor davis lo encontraremos.

Eso espero sabiomon pero no me digas señor nada me dices davis esta bien.

Si se…. Si davis

Por cierto sabiomon no se por cuanto tiempo lo mantendre en secreto su ubicación ya mis amigos ya estan sospechando de mi y no me gusta mentir a kari le dijo que no habria secretos entre nosotros creo que es mejor decirselos

Ya sabe de lo que hemos discutido sobre ese tema es un protocolo de seguridad desde la creación de la orden .

Esta bien sabiomon pero les dire cuando sea ya de suma importancia

Nos reportamos davis dijeron kightvmon y megakightvmon

Como les fue este dia caballeros dijo sabiomon

Con una mirada negativa se dirigieron a davis

Vuelvan mañana a conseguir pistas del paradero de andre por ahora descansen dijo sabiomon

Los dos digimons se retiraron

Creo que esta satisfecho por mi sugerencia davis dijo sabiomon

Si lo estoy sabiomon a pesar de que tenia que estar 3 meses mas en cama después de la batalla contra diablolipmon pero al coste de que los dos digieggs de los milagros que se fusionaron con tk y kari ya no existiran en su reemplazo estan kightvmon y megakightvmon.

Yo ya me retiro sabiomon nos vemos mañana.

Sabiomon se dirigia a la sala de reunion y aparecio una identidad

Sabiomon ya no hay nadies en estos alrededores

Si señor warflamekightvmon

Gracias por tu cooperación viejo amigo

De nada señor

Warflamekightvmon se acomodo en la sala para esperar a sus invitados

Sabiomon si gustas puedes quedarte pero con la condicion de que no lo hablaras a nadie sobre esto incluso davis muchas cosas de que vamos a hablar el los tiene que descubrir por su propia cuenta .

Si señor aceptare los terminos que usted me imponga

De acuerdo sabiomon

Creo que ya llegaron

Aparecieron los espíritus de seraphimon ophanimon diamon y las cuatro bestias sagradas

Bienvenidos amigos doy inicio la reunion

Yo ya se por que nos has convocado dijo azuligmon.

Es por ese chico andre no es cierto warflamekightvmon dijo aquamon

Si. bestias sagradas hay muchos misterios que guarda ese chico y muchas respuestas que queremos saber de el dijo warflamekightvmon

Lo primero cuando kari y davis estaban por primera ves en una de las bibliotecas de la orden , davis encontro un libro que detallaba muy bien acerca de la fusion de los tres digieggs y otros secretos de esta fusion.

No estoy sorprendido de ello dijo firemon

Espera no termino aun ese libro jamas existio en esa biblioteca dela orden antes de la gran guerra digimon no sabiamos mucho de esta fusion ni sus warflamekightvmon

Estas sugiriendo que alguien habia venido a ese biblioteca y dejo ese libro para que algun momento davis lo earthmon

Estas diciendo que es andre dijo seraphimon

El es el unico que pudo llegar a la biblioteca ademas creo habra mentido que el estaba esperando un momento para derrotar a malonmiotismon creo que el estaba ocultando sus huellas para que el grupo de los digidestinados no se dieran cuenta de su intencion ni sus jugadas.

Ademas el sabia exactamente donde encontrar a genai cuando comenzo la guerra contra diablolipmon.

Es cierto todo concuerda ahora dijo ophanimon

Por cierto ya encontraron los demas lideres de la orden

No todavía , tras mi liberación no pude recuperar los recuerdos donde detallaban las bases de la orden ni propia base puedo recordar dijo diamon

Con la información que tenemos es escasa por eso cada dia una patrulla warriormon va en busca de información de que nos pueda servir.

La clave de este misterio es andre hay que encontrarlo acomode lugar

Como ya les informe nuestra situación actual se levanta la reunion pueden regresar a sus lugares de origen.

Dicho esto desaparecieron los espiritus de la bestias sagradas y los dos angeles.

Te dejo a cargo sabiomon protege davis con mucha cautela

Lo hare señor

Warflamekightvmon desaparecion en un vortice dorado.

En la dimension de la oscuridad

Ya el momento de aplastar al digmundo y vengar a nuestro camarada dijo trocsmon

Calmate trocsmon dijo meramon

Que me calme dijo trocsmon

Acuerdate el que ataca sin estrategia nunca gana en una guerra ,tienes que tener paciencia viejo camarada dijo meramon

Mira quien lo dice el mas sabio de trocsmon

Nada mas digo por que se lo que es correcto no como tu dijo meramon

No me hagas recordar el suceso de hace un año dijo trocsmon

Ese sera tu castigo por no hacerme caso tu sabias muy bien ……….. dijo meramon

Ya ya no lo digas cambiando de tema tenemos que reportarnos a la reunion para que de inicio a la invasión. Dijo trocsmon

Los dos señores de la oscuridad llegaron a la sala y sorprendieron de un invitado inesperado

Vaya ellos dos son los señores de la oscuridad darkmon

Si lo es señor dragomon

**Nota del autor**

**Las características de los señores de la oscuridad**

**Trocsmos este señor de la oscuridad se le considera por su brutal fuerza imaginable puede destruir montañas con unos de sus ataques especiales ,terror sismico , su apariencia es similar al de un gorila en sus brazos tiene dos moles medianas que puede noquear a cualquiera de sus enemigos y esta revestido con la armadura de la oscuridad.**

**Meramon este señor de la oscuridad es considerado por su sabiduría imaginable en plena contienda se cree que es capas de copiar los ataques de sus camaradas caidos o de sus enemigos . su apariencia es secreta por que esta revestido por la armadura de la oscuridad por completo de pies hasta la cabeza solo se ven sus ojos rojisos profundos nunca nadies pudo ver su cara hasta ahora, tiene espada larga de aproximado de un metro y 15 cm se le considera espada del caos.**

Señores comenzamos la reunion y presentando a un nuevo integrante con ustedes el dios del mar de las tinieblas dragomon y por su reputacion mi lider lo otorga la armadura de la oscuridad desde ahora es un señor de la oscuridad como ustedes dos dijo darkmon.

Ahora dragomon poseia la armadura de la oscuridad.

Por consiguiente estoy llevando a marcha un proyecto de fabricación de tanques de guerra digimon dijo darkmon.

Donde obtuviste los planos darkmon dijo trocsmon

Facil indague por meses de un rumor de una super arma que habitaba en el digimundo pero no habia rastro alguno hasta que encontre unas viejas ruinas donde se hallaba estas armas y me sorprendi del hallazgo de que estas no se encontraban aquí si no en una dimension del digimundo alterno de este, parece que tambien reposan ahí los digieggs de los milagros de los dos ultimos lideres anteriores de la orden . dijo darkmon

Que, yo pense que nada mas habia un digimundo dijo trocsmon

Estas equivocado dijo darkmon

Es mejor enviar patrullas para verificar la zona y contactar con digimon oscuro dijo dragomon

Concuerdo con el

Que haci sea

Se levanta la sesion dijo darkmon.

En el mundo real

Davis llego a su casa después de un largo dia de supervisión en la base de la orden

No se si continuar estas supervisiones me tienen harto

Nadies dijo que el lider tuviera el trabajo mas difícil dijo demivemom

Gracias por tu animo con sarcasmo le dijo a demivemon

A por cierto le dijiste sobre la armadura a sabiomon

Siempre es la misma respuesta demivemon quiere que yo tenga la armadura dorada en caso de accidentes de mayor grado en el mundo real y otra cosa mas sabiomon se rehusa que revele la ubicación de la base.

No sabe sabiomon que tuvimos que cranear para ocultar la armadura sin que nadie se diece cuenta

Basta de hablar de este tema es mejor descansar demiveemon.

En el mundo digital

Ya es hora vemon

Es hora de empezar la operación y ademas de cumplir nuestra promesa vemon

Claro andre.

Nota del autor

Lo siento por la demora tuve percances y problemas con mi computadora dejen sus comentarios constructivos


	3. oscuridad vs milagro

A ver con todos los leyentes he hecho modificaciones para esta historia solo se considerara los personajes de la primera y segunda generación ya reorganize todos los capitulos y espero subirlos a tiempo

**Ojo!**

**En la parte donde dice que darkmon que hay un mundo paralelo digimon la he descartado. Ese mundo paralelo sera en donde descansan los espiritus antiguos y darkmon fue hasta alli para extraer la información preciada para conquistar la fortaleza de la orden.**

Si hacemos un recordatorio andre estaba listo para cumplir su mision y el pobre de davis tenia mucho trabajo en la orden que en la vida real pero algo suscito cuando estaba en su salon de la orden

Crei que jamas terminaria dijo haci mismo

Haci vas a terminar mas viejo davis

Esa vos yo lo conosco eres tu blackwargreymon empezó saliendo de las sombras

Fue un poco difícil de encontrarte davis

Vaya blackwargreymon me impresionas de tus habilidades pero………

De pronto entraron warrionmons a la sala y le hicieron un perímetro alrededor de el y megakightvmon le puso su espada cerca de su cuello.

Oigan es nuestro aliado

Lo sabemos davis pero el no tiene la autorización de entrar en esta base

Que entraste aquí sin ser visto y a la vez encontraste esta base creo que seras de gran ayuda para nosotros bajen sus armas retirense llamen a kightvmon sabiomon y megakightvmon quedate los demas pueden retirarse dijo davis

Megakightvmon envaino su espada

Al rato llegaron los dos llamados

Bien blackwargreymon si pudiste encontrarnos se te hara sencillo encontrar andre

Que ese chico que poseia el diegg de los milagros aparte de ti afirmando blackwargreymon

Si el mismo creemos que el sabe acerca de unas cosas que nos sera importantes para desvelar el misterio de la orden y la primera gran guerra digimon que ya tu davis

Y por cierto y porque te decidiste a encontrarnos prengunto Davis.

Veras le hice una promesa a un viejo amigo Y ya le estoy cumpliendo si me permites hire a investigar y salio volando de la base .dijo blackwargreymon

Espero que ha hecho lo correcto davis dijo sabiomon

Sabiomon siempre lo hago afirmo davis

En la dimension de la oscuridad

Ya vamos a empezar la campaña

Meramon trocsmon de parte de nuestro líder dice que ustedes protegerán la campaña si logramos adueñarnos de ese punto podremos atacar al digimundo en cualquier punto donde nos plazca .dijo drakmon

Por fin algo de acción dijo trocsmon

En el mundo real 2 semanas despues

Se estaba llevando una reunion de los digidestinados acerca del paradero de andre

En la casa de tai pero de nuevo davis llega tarde a las reuniones como siempre

Otra vez davis llegara tarde dijo cody.

Lo voy dar un golpe a la cabeza dijo yoley enfadada

Y suena el timbre de la casa

Y era davis que fue recibida por kari y se dieron un beso en la mejilla davis y kari se sentaron juntos pero de lejos del alcance de yoley por que tenia ganas de golpearlo .

Bueno comenzemos dijo tai

Hemos llevado un año en busca de andre pero no hemos tenido pista alguna de el o haya sido avistado por un digimon genai nos esta proporcionado material y ayuda pero no nos da resultados positivos dijo tai

Nos dieron los ultimos reportes de los digimons que viven en los oceanos pero no se avisto nada joe

En la zona de los bosques no se avisto nada dijo mimi.

Hes como si hubiera desaparecido dijo tk.

Tai no cres que solo hemos estado investigando zonas que no ha tenido contacto andre hay que buscar en las zonas de que el frecuentaba por ejemplo en el templo digimon donde estaba la profecia o zona donde tuvimos nuestro ultimo izzy

Eso tiene sentido no lo crees tai dijo matt.

No lo habia pensado de esa forma dijo tai y miro a davis que se estaba durmiendo

Davis¡¡¡¡¡¡ grito tai

Ahhh ..ahhh lo siento tai es que tenido un dia agitado en la escuela y las tareas puedo retirarme .

Mirando su estado en que encontraba le dijo que fuera a su casa a descansar .

A su retiro

Es lo mismo en todas las reuniones siempre viene cansado

Kari, No tienes una idea de lo que esta pasando con davis

Pero es cierto de que nos dejo tareas pero no logro comprender las anteriores reuniones no me explico.

no crees que te esta ocultando algo dijo yoley

el es incapaz de ocultarme algo, nos hicimos una promesa que no hubiera secreos entre nosotros dijo afirmando kari

esta bien.

Izzy ya decodificaste la computadora de davis

ya esta casi lista pero tengo que romper una ultima barrera de seguridad y ademas no es tan tan facil desde que andre puso seguridad a la computadora de davis hace un año .

Si hay algo de información en su pc podemos acreditar una teoria de tk

Si es cierto de que davis haya tenido contacto con la orden de los milagros dijo tai.

Afueras de la cas de tai.

Esta mentira me esta consumiendo ya no se que hacer dijo davis mientras estaba caminando hacia su casa

Davis

volteo a ver atrás pero no habia nadie

Davis

Esa voz proviene de mi digivice

Era la imagen de sabiomon

Davis tienes que venir rapido a la fortaleza

Por que sabiomon tengo practicas de futbol

Davis presta atención regreso la oscuridad

Davis estaba perplejo y dejo de caminar

Que has dicho sabiomon

Regreso la oscuridad davis

Estare en un santiamén sabiomon no tardo

Y davis se puso en corriendo a su casa

Al llegar encontro una nota de su hermana jun

Davis he salido de compras con mis amigas te he dejado el almuerzo en la mesa bye

Ella y sus cosas pero almorzare mas tarde y se dirigio a su cuarto y abrio un portal digimon y fue trasladado al digimundo.

En la casa de tai

Tai¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Que pasa izzy

Davis abrio un portal al digimundo

Tienes sus cordenadas

Dejame ver

Lo consigui

En una zona densa de un bosque

Que importa vayamos todos haci es mejor encontrarlo y recibir respuestas

Todos asintieron y fueron a perseguir a davis

En el mundo digital

Sabiomon informe de todo lo que paso

Según los exploradores se ha avistado un gran ejercito oscuro saliendo de varios puntos alejanos del digimundo y la vez haciendo un perímetro alrededor de nuestra fortaleza dijo sabiomon

Nuestro escuadrón a confirmado la presencia de dos señores de la oscuridad mas un estratega que le dicen darkmon dijo megakightvmon.

Cuando estarian llegando la fuerzas dijo davis

En menos de tres horas

Ademas davis poseen una maquinas raras no sabemos que son

Cuantas poseen

Alrededor de 80 de ellos

Nuetras fuerzas como estan megakightvmon

Estan al 80% las expediciones que salieron no volveran dentro de cuatro horas

Mejor avisales que no vengan seria peligroso exponerlos a la merced de ellos y no sabemos la capacidad de esas maquinas

Enviales a la biblioteca de la orden

Si señor salio megakightvmon de sala

Kightvmon organiza la defensa de la fortaleza

Si señor salio a armar las defensas de la fortaleza

Sabiomon que tenemos

Según mis calculos ellos no tienen intencion de atacar las aldeas sino todo su poderio se concentrara en conquistar la fortaleza

Por que

Si lo hago recordar este es el centro del digimundo es un buen lugar para conquistar si logran su cometido ellos pueden atacar donde sea

Nuestro camuflaje

No servira ante ellos

Señor

Detectamos señales a un kilómetros de nosotros

Ponlo en la pantalla

Si

Pero si son

Tai y los demas

Que estan haciendo aquí y en los peores momentos

No tenemos de otra manda kightvmon a traerlos ahora

Pero davis es contra de nuestras leyes

No escuchaste sabiomon hazlo ahora

Escucho la orden de davis y se puso en marcha

En el bosque

No se puede ver nada con estas ramas y esta vegetación dijo tai

Que devisas por aire tk , kari

Nada con este denso bosque no se puede ver nada dijo tk

Demonios donde estara davis

Tai agachate dijo sora

Y lo hizo y vio una lanza negra que atraveso tres arboles completos

Gracias sora

Chicos miren

Analizador digital

Darknesmon este digimon tiene la apariencia familiar que los warriomons pero sus armaduras estan hechas por el poder de la oscuridad.

Todos abajo dijo una voz

Varias flechas acabaron con el pelotón de los darknesmon

Al fin lo hemos encontrado señor kightvmon venga

Al escuchar ese nombre todos dijeron davis eres tu tienes que darnos explicaciones de lo que esta ocurriendo

Lo lamento pero yo no soy davis lo llevare ante el

Warriomons hagan un perímetro alrededor de los digidestinados vamos a la fortaleza

Al llegar divisaron un enorme porton

Abran el porton

Los guardias empezaron abrir la puerta al entrar miraron que habia mucho movimiento

Al llegar al salon donde estaba davis hablando con sabiomon y megakightvmon

Chicos por fin estan bien se acerco davis ante ellos se que querran una explicación le dire en otro mome………. Pero tai le agarro al cuello de su polo

Davis por que nos estabas ocultando esto y por que nunca no los dijiste que tenias contacto con la orden

Todos los warriomons se pusieron en guardia

Al ver tai esto empezo a soltarlo

Tai por favor controla tu ira se que estaran molesto conmigo pero les dare las explicaciones en otro momento ahora sufrimos una crisis

¿Cual? prengunto kari

La oscuridad regreso afirmo davis

Todos estaban perplejos cuando escucharon esas palabras.

Ahora ustedes tienen que irse a una zona segura dijo davis

Pero que estas diciendo dijo tai

Este lugar pondrán peligro sus vidas afirmo davis

Yo no lo hago para salir como heroe pero todos ustedes tienen que proteger a kari y a tk a como de lugar. Afirmo davis

Ellos al final seran la clave de la victoria en esta nueva guerra afirmo davis

No entiendo nada davis dijo kari

Davis nuestra ayuda es necesaria podemos vencer a esos darknesmos dijo tai

No viene solos vienen con dos señores de la oscuridad y ninguno de ustedes esta al nivel de un señor de la oscuridad . dijo davis

Pero tk y kari si afirmo tai

Pero no podran fusionarse con el digiegg de los milagros ven esos dos les señalo a kightvmon y megakightvmon ellos dos son mis co lideres ademas ese poder era provisional pero ustedes kari tk tiene que despertar el verdadero poder de la luz y la ezperanza pero les llevar algo de tiempo dijo davis

Por favor vallanse un pelotón de warriomons les llevara a zona segura prométame tai y los demas que acomo de lugar protegeran a kari y tk. Dijo tai

Lo haremos davis todos empezaron a salir pero davis agarro la mano de kari

Kari lo siento por haberte mentido ya sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabrian

Lo se davis lo habras hecho con razon muy importante para no decirnos no te preocupes

Esta bien kari la beso y se despidieron .

Señor davis las defensas estan completas le explicare los muros de la fortaleza son casi impenetrables y el porton tambien pero hay que cuidarnos de los señores de la oscuridad nos podrian ocasionarnos problemas dijo kightvmon

En las defensas de los muros estan compuestos con arqueros y espadachines y en la parte inferior hemos desarrollado una forma de lanzar las lanzas con una fuerza poderosa a traves de estas maquinas (eran formas de ballestas gigantes ) se abrirá cada 3 minutos una escotilla y eliminara a los darknesmons que quieran subir a los muros dijo kightvmon.

Ademas en caso de que atravesaran los muros tendriamos que dar la retirada hacia la biblioteca de la orden seria un buen lugar de reagruparnos .

Buen trabajo kightvmon lidera la defensas de los muros , megakightvmon lidera la defensa interior y las ballestas

Si señor.

En el campamento base de la oscuridad

Lideres de batallones escuchen le mostrare el plano de la batalla

Les explicare rapido como son ustedes 4 cada uno atacara con sus batallones ambos flancos , el frente y la retaguardia

Pero darkmon no seria mas eficiente atacar en solo lado

Si lo piensa de esa manera el enemigo atacara en solo punto y la ves que somos 15000

Se podria originar un desorden militar y estariamos a la merced de sus flechas es mejor fraccionar nuestras fuerzas para que los lideres de batallones lideren mejor a los darknesmons.

Y ustedes señores de la oscuridad protegeran nuestras armas nuevas las posicionare para que destruyan el porton principal si la derribamos podemos conquistar con facilidad la fortaleza

Esta claro

Si señor

Que comienze la conquista

En la fortaleza

Señor las fuerzas enemigas empezaron sus movimientos

Veemon es hora

Vemon fusion armor digivols a warflamekightvmon la fuerza de la voluntad

Se elevo y se sorprendio el tamaño del ejercito

Que la voluntad de mis guerreros no se quiebre

Los primeros escuadrones de darknesmos empezaron su ataque pero no llegaron por ser convertidos en polvo por el ataque de davis

Apunten fuego empezaron a caer lluvias de flechas

Formación tortuga ahora

Los darknesmons empezaron a juntarse y elevaron sus escudos para protejerse de la flechas.

Abran escotillas fuego

Las lanzas atravezaron esa formación eliminandolos a todos

Señor darkmon

Hemos detectado movimiento en un sector fuera de la fortaleza para ser los digidestinados

Que gran oportunidad tenemos podremos acabar con los hijos de la luz y esperanza

Trocsmon meramon vayan tras ellos

Sera un placer

Empezaron la persecución de ellos

Pero davis no se dio cuenta de ellos estaba enfocado de destruir esas maquinas

Unidades devastaciones

Apunten al porton

Fuego

Davis al notar el disparo se elevo a tiempo

Todo el mundo agacheze los warrionmons se agacharon el estruendo de los disparos fue sorprendente y la primera ronda de ataque no tuvo efecto en el porton

Davis regreso a la fortaleza

Sabiomon diles a todo el mundo que al momento del disparo todos se tienen que agachar por que expansivo

Ademas esos similares a tanques que nosotros tenemos en el mundo real .

Tienen que tener cuidado

Señor davis

Hemos ubicado a los señores de la oscuridad

Estan persiguiendo a los digidestinados

Que ?????? con incrudilidad

Sabiomon te dejo a cargo

Tengo que detenerlos espero que no llegue tarde y fue tras ellos.

Empezo la segunda ronda de ataque de los tanques de la oscuridad hacia el porton y sufrió una leve ragadura en su base

Demonios tenemos que destruir esos tanques megakightvmon haste cargo dijo kightvmon

Vale alzo vuelo apunto a los tanques

Exclamación de la luz eterna

El disparo destruyo la primera linenas de tanques ,las segundas líneas dispararon contra el las esquivo pero dos de ellas le impacto mandándolo directo a la tierra

Los warriormons lo socorrrieron

Señor tiene todo el braso derecho lastimado y a la ves a perdido todo su energía si tan solo le dieran un golpe sencillo se destruirá todo su armadura

Ahora se su potencia de fuego esta a la par que un ataque de los señores de la oscuridad

En el grupo de digidestinados

Llamado del infierno ( era similar al que hace el ataque de káiser leomon en digimon 4 ) pero en forma de un dios de la muerte con su oz

Partió y habrio una zanja de profundidad y le corto el paso al grupo

Agumon digivols a wargreymon

Gabumon digivols a metalgaruromon

Dna digivols a omninmon

Omnimon digivols a megaomnimon

Cañon supremo disparo varias veces

Trocsmon con solo un brazo desviaba sus tiros

Es todo lo que tienes

Espada trascendental fue hacia trocsmon pero lo detuvo con su mano y le rompió su espada en dos y le dio el golpe del infierno en su estomago y meramon le remato con el cañon de la oscuridad que lo mando a volar y desfusionaron.

Agumonnnn

Gabumonnnnnn

Se dirigieron a sus digimons

No hay de otra kari tenemos que enfrentarnos dijo tk

No hay que exponerlos a los demás

En la fortaleza

Señor sabiomon las armaduras de luz y la esperanza están brillando

Ya es hora abran las puertas del salón que salga la energía de las armaduras tienen que llegar a sus legitimos dueños.

La energía llego ante ellos y se unieron a sus digivices

Ahora podían fusionarse sin la ayuda de los digieggs de los milagros .

Gatomon fusión armor digivols a mega angewoman

Patamon fusión armor digivols a war angemon

Ahora si van en serio

Yo me ocupo del angel de la luz tu te encargas del angel de la esperanza.

Con gusto

Espada del caos (era igual a la espada de sephiron de final fantasy)

Baculo celestial

Excaibur

Moles de la oscuridad

Se preparaban para empezar la contienda

En esta batalla ustedes caerán angeles del digimundo.

Empezaron la batalla

Warangemon supo muy bien esquivar sus ataques de su adversario su espada hizo un ataque para romper sus moles que estaban sujetas a sus brazos

Pero no se rompieron

Muy encredulo angel de la ezpernaza mis cadenas son indestructibles nada los puede romper y le golpeo al angel noqueándolo

Terrmoto volcánico

Se empezaba a formar una zanja con lava hacia war agemon

Pero lo detuvo utilizando la puerta del destino que suscciono la lava

Muy astuto de tu parte pero no venceras asi

Siete cielos le impacto directo pero casi no le hizo daño y se mantuvo a la defensiva

Con la batalla de mega angewoman.

Rayo de la luz

Impacto varias veces a meramon pero sin ningún efecto

Esos son tus ataques

Mira estos exclamación de la oscuridad eterna

Le rozo a mega angewoman

Lanzo su baculo y se transformo en una especie de red de energía que lo atrapo a meramon causándolo daño pero desapareció

Prisión de la oscuridad sin que se diece cuenta la atrapo dejándola sin energía y la remato con su espada ocasionando que desfusionase

Kari¡¡¡

No te distraigas y trocsmon lo abatió con su golpe del infierno también desfusionandolo.

Quedo inconsiente tk con patamon.

Ahora muere angel de luz pero antes de que pudiese estucar su espada fue impactado por el cañon de las tormentas dándolo tres vueltas de volteretas e impactado hacia una montaña

A trocsmon lo golpeo con un golpe celestial a su cara mandalo a rodadas por la tierra.

Llegue a tiempo kari despierta a tk y llévatelo a otro lugar me encargare de ellos ahora

Asintió kari con ayuda de gatomon se resguardaron

Los señores de la oscuridad se pusieron en frente de el

Vaya si es warflamekightvmon el que derroto a nuestro camarada

Ahora pagaras por ello

Al contrario ustedes pagaran y les destruiré a ambos

Davis saco una de las espadas de la eternidad y se preparo ante ellos

Trocsmon se abalanzo ante el y lo hizo caer a la tierra el respondió rápido y con sus piernas lo boto hacia atrás le impacto un bala del cañon haciéndolo retroceder , meramon le hizo daño a su hombro con la espada del caos Davis lo agarro de su brazo y lo tiro hacia la tierra dándolo siete golpes en su cuerpo lo lenvanto y lo mando volar al cielo y le mando un magna carga atarreciso ala tierra dejando un gran hoyo

No te olvides de mi trocsmon le dio un golpe del infierno al estomago y la cara dejándolo mareado y meramon se recupero y le mando un cañon de la oscuridad

Haciéndolo retroceder.

Trocsmon fue a por el pero fue rechazado por el titan extremo

Davis le golpeo varias veces a meramon con su espada sacándolo chispas de su armadura y lo remato con un golpe celestial.

Pero no se dio cuenta y trocsmon le mando una patada a su cara rompiendo la parte inferior del casco ahora se mostraba su boca con un poco de sangre.

Y lo mando a volar con la llamada del infierno dándolo volteretas en el cielo y cayendo cerca donde estaba kari se arrodillo con dificultad.

No te das cuenta que tu fortaleza caera mejor te hubiese quedado y hubieses ganado y salvando el digimundo

No me retirare de este lugar protegeré a kari y tk a como de lugar

Vale el futuro del digimundo una vida humana

No les bastara con vida humana acabare con ustedes sacando su otra espada de la eternidad y fue a tras ellos

El formo un tornado y les dio varios golpes de sus espadas a los dos y se paro enfrente de meramon concentro mucha energia a sus espadas y le rompio su espada del caos a y tambien las suyas y por consiguiente le dio un golpe celestial al maximo a su estomago los ojos de meramon se expresaba ese dolor y le remato con la exclamación de luz eterna mandandolo a volar

Las moles de trocsmon quiso darle de frente pero davis agarro las cadenas rapidamente y las rompio con la espada del milagro

Pero como fue a rodar a 5 metros

Con meramon por que no puedo moverme (pensando: su golpe celestial hizo un agujero pequeño en mi armadura y con la exclamación de la luz eterna que me remato pero a la vez ese ataque filtra la energia oscura que tonto fui por no percatarme , trocsmon se reira de mi después)

Ahora me las pagaras en lugar de sus moles se abrieron en sus brazos compartimientos de ha y salieron dos espadas pequeñas con su velocidad lo arrincono contra una montaña a warflamekightvmon poniendo su brazo en su cuello para devitarlo pero fue repelido por el titan extremo

Kari donde estas pero no se percato warflamekightvmon y trocsmon lo atraveso con su espada en el pecho y lo remato con el llamado del infierno botando su cuerpo cerca donde estaba kari

Kari miraba con horror warflamekightvmon todo su armadura estaba rajada y mas a un su herida grave de su pecho

Kari …..corre ….corre te protegere con …………mi vida …..lanzando pocos rayos dorados a trocsmon que ya no le hacian daño

Diste buena pelea caballero de los milagros

Acercandose para dar la ultima estocada pero fue protegido por un tornado de relámpagos que cego por momentos a trocsmon.

El tornado se disipaba y se miro el caballero de los milagros

Quien eres tu dijo con rabia trocsmon.

Soy el lider de los caballeros de los milagros del norte diamon el espiritu de la libertad

Analizador digital:

Diamon es otro de los lideres de la orden su poder esta a la par que warflamekightvmon revestido de la armadura dorada se desconoce sus ataques.

Apariencia de diamon:

Este posee la misma apariencia que warflamekightvmon pero no posee dos espadas si no una y los dos escudos de la eternidad posee el cañon de relámpagos en su brazo derecho y la exclamación de luz eterma y final

Diamon miro el cuerpo de warflamekightvmon y le dio la regeneración divina curandole nada mas la herida del pecho mas no su energia a pesar de su esfuerzo seguia inmóvil el cuerpo de warflamekightvmon.

Ahora vas a ver de que estoy hecho trocsmon tornado de relámpagos fue directo a trocsmon que le estaba deteniendo su avance con sus manos pero era solo tornado y se percato por atrás que le mando el cañon de relámpagos

Es rapido ni me di cuenta de que habia salido del tornado. A ver deten esto llamado del infierno .

exclamación de luz eterna

los ataques se repelieron entre si pero habia hubo en el medio miro la sombra de diamon y le mando el terremoto volcanico pero desaperecio y quedo incredulo miraba de todos lados no le encontraba

le impacto un bumerang de energia que le destrozo toda la armadura de su brazo derecho y volvio de nuevo y le destrozo la armadura de su brazo izquierdo

Como me rompio la armadura de mis brazos.

Simple aparecio de la nada diamon, sosteniendo su bumerang

Este bumerang le proporcione y le combine con la exclamación final de luz eterna ahora prueba mi ultimo ataque

Juicio final.

Acumulo en una esfera la energia (de tamaño de pelota de béisbol) y la combino con otra exclamación final sin que se diese cuenta trocsmon de la combinación.

Esa esfera de miniatura jamas me hara daño exclamación final de la oscuridad eterna y la mando a diamon. Y el lanzo el juicio final este ultimo disipo su ataque de trocsmon y le impacto en el pecho rompiendole el casco y dejando toda su armadura rajada.

Diamon cayo de rodillas por el exceso desgasto de su enrgia

Meramon pudo recuperarse pero al ver la situación mando un vortice oscuro a trocsmon y desaparecio

Pudieron ganar esta pelea pero no la guerra caballeros de los milagros y desaparecio en un vortice oscuro .

En la fortaleza

El porton cedio y se dio una gran batalla dentro de la fortaleza pero sabiomon dio la retirada general habian perdido la batalla todos los warriomons supervivientes salieron por detrás de la fortaleza cubriendoles la retirada por kightvmon que puso su muro celestial.

Darkmon entro y puso un estandarte negro que significaba su conquista en esta fortaleza

**Nota:**

**Les dejo este capitulo es posible que no publique el otro capitulo a mediados de 4 meses o mas tengo que ponerme a estudiar para la universidad **

**Pero terminare la historia no la voy a dejar inactiva **


End file.
